Conceptually, swimming pools are pretty simple—they're just big basins of water. But on a hot summer day, a swimming pool can seem like the greatest invention known to man. Basically, a swimming pool needs only seven major components, namely: a basin; a pump; a filter; a chemical feeder; drains; returns and plumbing connecting the components.
As is known, the basic operational idea behind swimming pools is to pump water in a continual cycle, from the pool through a filtering and chemical treatment system and back to the pool again. In this way, the pumping system keeps the water in the pool relatively free of dirt, debris, algae and bacteria. Some pools also include heaters in the mix, in order to keep the water at or above a certain temperature.
Given its importance to the sanitary operation of a swimming pool, methods and apparatus that improve the effectiveness of debris removal from swimming pool water would represent an important improvement in the art. Such is the subject of the present invention.